List of Turbografx-16 games
Number of games defeated so far: 51 # 4 in 1 Super CD # Aero Blasters # Air Zonk # Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo - DEFEATED BY ANON and Gamer Dude (100%) # Alien Crush - DEFEATED BY Kularian (9,050,300 Points) # Andre Panza Kick Boxing # Ballistix''' ' ''' # Battle Lode Runner # Battle Royale # Beyond Shadowgate # '''Blazing Lazers' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot''' # Bloody Wolf # Bomberman - DEFEATED BY DAMND # Bomberman '93 # Bomberman '94 # Bonk's Adventure # Bonk's Revenge' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Bonk 3: Bonk's Big Adventure DEFEATED BY LK and DeSw Anon # Bonk 3: Bonk's Big Adventure CD # Boxyboy # Bravoman # Break In - DEFEATED BY Ryoden and Nyurgh # Buster Bros. # Cadash DEFEATED BY Kermit # Camp California # Champions Forever Boxing - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Chase H.Q.' - DEFEATED TWICE BY MoreDakka 'AND Cloudy''' # Chew-Man-Fu # China Warrior # Cho Aniki # Cosmic Fantasy 2 # Cratermaze - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Cyber-Core # Darkwing Duck # Davis-Cup Tennis # Dead Moon''' - DEFEATED BY Wplayer, Mage, and Cubical Noses''' # '''Deep Blue' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot''' # Detana!! TwinBee # Devil's Crush # Digital Champ # Disney's TaleSpin''' ' # '''Double Dungeons' - DEFEATED BY Mr. Dr. Pepper Pibb # Dragon's Curse DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes # Dragon Spirit DEFEATED BY Anon # Drop Off # Dungeon Explorer # Dungeon Explorer II # Dungeon Master: Theron's Quest DEFEATED BY DAMND # Dungeons & Dragons: Order of the Griffon''' ' # Exile # Exile: Wicked Phenomenon # Falcon # '''Fantastic Night Dreams: Cotton' - DEFEATED BY GhostOfStarmen # Fantasy Zone - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man (1619900) and Cubical Noses (3619700) ''' # Fighting Street # Final Lap Twin # Final Soldier # '''Final Zone II' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Forgotten Worlds' - DEFEATED BY PEDOR' # Galaga '90 # Gate of Thunder' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Ghost Manor # Godzilla' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Gradius II: Gofer no Yabou # Gunboat # Hit the Ice # Impossamole # It Came From The Desert # J.B. Harold Murder Club - DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMAGNUM' ' # J.J. & Jeff''' ' # '''Jack Nicklaus' World Golf Tour - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' # Jack Nicklaus: Turbo Golf DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu # John Madden Duo CD Football - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Keith Courage in Alpha Zones # King of Casino # Klax # Last Alert' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Legendary Axe II' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Legend of Hero Tonma' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Loom''' ' # '''Lords of Thunder' - DEFEATED BY MoreDakka # Lords of the Rising Sun # Magical Chase - DEFEATED BY Sitri and JamesIha # Magical Dinosaur Tour # Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra # Military Madness # Moto Roader - DEFEATED BY Kenzya # Neutopia # Neutopia II # New Adventure Island - DEFEATED BY DYNE # Night Creatures # Ninja Spirit # Ordyne - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Pac-Land # Parasol Stars: The Story of Bubble Bobble III # Power Golf # Prince of Persia # Psychosis # R-Type # Raiden # Riot Zone # Samurai Ghost - DEFEATED BY JUSTIN_BRETT # Shadow of the Beast # Shapeshifter: Makai Eiyuuden''' ' # Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective # Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective Volume 2 # '''Shockman' - DEFEATED BY SEX ''' # Side Arms # Silent Debuggers # SimEarth: The Living Planet # Sinistron # Soldier Blade # '''Somer Assault' - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian AND ANON AND VoltTackle ' # Sonic Spike # Space Harrier' - HIGHSCORE BY TheVikktor ' # Splash Lake # Splatterhouse' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' # Star Parodier - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Street Fighter II: Champion Edition' - DEFEATED BY CPS ' # Super Air Zonk # Super Star Soldier - DEFEATED BY Mage # Super Volleyball # TV Sports Basketball # TV Sports Football # TV Sports Hockey # Takin' It to the Hoop DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Terraforming # The Addams Family' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' # The Dynastic Hero DEFEATED BY Ryoden # The Legendary Axe # Tiger Road # Time Cruise # Timeball # Tricky Kick - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Turrican - DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn # Valis II # Valis III # Vasteel # Veigues Tactical Gladiator # Victory Run # Vigilante DEFEATED BY DrJordo # Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair # World Class Baseball # World Court Tennis''' - '''DEFEATED BY Mage # '''World Sports Competition' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ' # '''Yo' Bro - DEFEATED BY Anon AND Pancake Piles' # Ys Book I & II - DEFEATED BY Volpstar. # Ys III: Wanderers From Ys